nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lee Bul
Lee Bul, plasticienne contemporaine coréenne, principalement sculptrice, née en 1964 à Séoul, Corée du Sud Biographie Lee Bul a tout d’abord apprit la sculpture à Séoul à l’université Hongik et dans le même temps elle a réalisé des performances en portant des costume-objets puis elle s’est tournée vers l’installation. Elle sort diplômée en 1987. Elle se sert en premier lieu de son corps pour révéler cette formidable énergie jusqu’alors renfermée en elle et qu’elle n’avait pu refouler. La jeune artiste commença en effet par organiser d’étranges performances dans lesquelles elle devenait l’acteur principal. Vêtue d’un invraisemblable costume aux formes complexes, semblable à un Godzilla couvert de tentacules, elle se plaisait à surgir de n’importe quel coin de rues pour ensuite se mêler à la foule. Les couleurs agressives de sa tenue traduisaient sa farouche volonté de s’afficher au cœur de l’espace urbain comme un élément déstabilisant plus que dérangeant. Déambulant dans cet accoutrement, Lee Bul offrait une apparence des plus singulières dans un cadre d’ordinaire peu habitué à de telles extravagances. Elle revendique l’héritage de Bruno Taut (architecte allemand) qui réalisait une architecture moderne, qui jouait avec la transparence, avec les constructions en verre. Taut faisait partie de ces architectes qui travaillaient avec des lignes très épurées. Cependant, Lee Bul travaille différemment. Elle fait des installations monumentales. Lee Bul s’évertue à combattre avec virulence une société qu"elle conteste. Et pour elle, le meilleur moyen consiste à introduire une sérieuse dose d’absurdité dans ce système oppressant où coexistent des principes séculaires et une politique menée par les restes d’une dictature militaire. Pour atteindre son objectif, l’utilisation de son propre corps devient alors d’une redoutable efficacité, un outil de révolte contre la morale. Lee Bul, très engagée politiquement, cofonde en 1987 le groupe d'artistes Museum - terme qui signifie aussi 'peur' en coréen. Lee Bul affiche sa nudité dans son travail, en réaction à un certain conservatisme de la communauté artistique. Le côté éphémère de la beauté, les questions de genre et le rapport à la sexualité sont autant de sujets qui lui sont propres. Elle utilise à partir de 1987 des poissons qu'elle décore de perles, mettant ainsi l'accent sur une beauté vouée à la décomposition et à la puanteur. En 1998 est est nommée pour le Prix Hugo Boss En 1999, l'artiste se penche plutôt vers la logique de la dualité masculin / féminin en créant une structure gonflable que le visiteur érige en monument phallique en actionnant des pompes. Inspirée des mangas et des films japonais, Lee Bul créé la série des ' Cyborgs' et des "Karakoe", démarche visant à questionner le mythe de la perfection technologique avec ces êtres hybrides, fragmentés, réduits à un simple ensemble d'articulations. Cyborg est une tentative de recomposition du corps, d’assemblage de ses morceaux épars et d’une recherche d’un certain idéal féminin, ces sculptures étant réalisées en silicone, matériau identique à celui employé dans la chirurgie esthétique. Karaoké est une agréable capsule capitonnée à l’intérieur de laquelle le spectateur peut s’isoler. Cette installation procure un effet thérapeutique sur le mental du visiteur qui trouve les ressources de chanter tout en regardant une vidéo de jeunes filles dansant innocemment. Mais ce karaoké est aussi l’expression de la solitude de l’homme contemporain. Destiné à tous ceux que la honte empêche de chanter en public, il devient le déclencheur d’une prise de conscience de son propre corps et d’une réflexion sur l’adaptation à la société. En 2012 une importante retrospective a lieu à Tokyo. ses œuvres sont réparties en quatre sections : "Ephemeral Presence," "Beyond Human," "Utopia and Dreamscape" and "From Me, Belongs to You Only," Expositions (sélection) *2012 : From me, belongs to you only, rétrospective Mori Art Museum Tôkyô *2010 "A Fragmentary Anatomy of Every Setting Sun" Hara Museum ARC * 2008 : On Every New Shadow, Fondation Cartier à Paris **PKM Trinity Gallery , Cheongdam-dong, Seoul Corée *2007 : Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain *2002 : Consortium de Dijon et Musée d’Art Contemporain de Marseille (MAC) *1999 : APERTutto, Biennale de Venise *1997 : Museum of Modern Art de New York *1997 : Biennale de Lyon From 16 October to 20 November 2008, she held a solo exhibition at PKM Trinity Gallery in Cheongdam-dong, Seoul.3 In March 2010 The Hara Museum ARC unveiled a permanent installation by Lee Bul entitled "A Fragmentary Anatomy of Every Setting Sun" Quelques œuvres *''Cyborgs'' 1998/99 *''Live Forever'' (installation), 2001 à 2003 *''Sternbau N° 1 -2 –3- 4,'' 2007 *''Heaven en Earth,'' 2007 *''Aubade,'' 2007 Galerie *site officiel de Lee Bul category:Plasticien contemporain coréen Catégorie:Naissance en 1964